


Свидание

by PriestSat



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейми упорно добивается расположения Малкольма Такера. Но он совсем не ожидал такого результата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

Малкольм Такер посмотрел на свои часы, потом на дверь, накануне не было никаких проблем, поэтому сегодня утром он чувствовал себя хорошо. В офисе раздавалось привычное гудение голосов, Малкольму немного хотелось курить, и он бы не отказался от кофе.

Такер сидел, подперев голову левой рукой, и неторопливо пролистывал список звонков. Некоторые номера он удалял, кое-какие вносил в память телефона. Настроение было ровным и спокойным, довольно редким для такой деятельной личности, как Малкольм. Он иногда впадал в подобный пофигизм, когда становилось абсолютно наплевать на бездарей и придурков, суетящихся вокруг.

Малкольм аккуратно положил телефон на стол и сонно вздохнул - настроение было ленивым и расслабленным, словно он принял снотворное. Пожалуй, не мешало бы выкроить в этой ежедневной суматохе хотя бы полчаса чтобы подремать.

В коридоре послышались голоса проходящих мимо людей, и Малкольм узнал один из них. В последнее время Ридер его удивлял. Он стремился быть рядом, заглядывал в глаза, постоянно был готов оказать помощь. Странное поведение беты наводило Такера на мысль, что Олли втирается ему в доверие. "Рвется в фавориты, но на кой черт?", — Малкольм подумал о мотивации Ридера, при этом зловеще ухмыляясь.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, заставив Малкольма вздрогнуть.

Хренов альфа Джейми Макдональд, сияя подобно утренней заре, буквально впорхнул в кабинет, удерживая поднос на одной руке.

— Тебя не учили в твоем дурацком университете, что надо стучать? — выдохнул Такер, которому показалось, что его как следует встряхнули. Даже запах свежего кофе не успокоил Малкольма. Больше того, совпадение его желания с услугой Джейми, выглядело кощунственным, словно альфа влез в голову Такера и подслушал мысли.

— Прости, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Джейми, ставя поднос на стол. При этом он немного подвинул в сторону стопку папок, что послужило отправной точкой для Такера. Он взвился и начал ругать Макдональда, не особо заботясь о связности фраз. Собственно говоря, это был бессмысленный набор забористых выражений, потому что: а) Такера бесили все альфы вместе взятые, и б) Джейми вел себя не как альфа. Это было подозрительно, и у Малкольма включился режим паранойи.

— Перестань. — Джейми словно не замечал потока ругательств. — Выпей кофе, а то остынет.

— Ты мне что, указывать будешь? — При виде Макдональда, протягивающего ему чашку, Такер вскипел и выбил ее у него из рук так, что обжигающая жидкость выплеснулась прямиком на Джейми.

— Пошел вон, — простонал Малкольм, кусая согнутый указательный палец. — Пошел вон. И, знаешь что, пойди прямо к психологу. Нет! К психиатру! У тебя проблема с самоопределением! — крикнул он вслед Джейми.

***

Проводив Макдональда насмешливым взглядом, Ридер обратился к Терри:

— Смотри, какое разложение нравов! Альфа бегает за омегой. Что он понес Такеру на этот раз?

— Кофе и сэндвичи. — Коверли равнодушно пожала плечами. — А тебе-то что? Пусть обрабатывает, все равно ничего не добьется.

— Мне не нравится Джейми, — серьезно произнес Олли. — Мне не нравится, как он ухаживает за Малкольмом. И почему он вообще это делает?

— Ты ревнуешь его к Такеру, — сделала вывод Терри. — Не надо метать в меня отравленные стрелы, ты в самом деле ревнуешь Джейми к боссу. Но ты ведь знаешь, что никогда не сможешь быть с ним. Он омега, а мы — беты. Поверь, это к лучшему. Не сочти меня расисткой, но беты более совершенные создания, чем альфы и омеги.

— Да пошла ты, — задумчиво ответил Олли. — Так и хочется плюнуть Макдональду в наглую рожу.

Раздался звон разбитого стекла и крики Такера, состоящие из междометий и ругательств. Из кабинета выскочил Джейми, втянув голову в плечи. Он прошмыгнул мимо Терри и Олли, стремясь попасть в туалет: его одежда была залита горячим кофе.

— Мой выход! — не без самодовольства воскликнул Олли и бросился в кабинет Такера.

Растрепанный Малкольм сидел за столом, разрывая в клочья листы бумаги, и вид у него был более чем боевой. Когда Ридер приблизился к Такеру, под его ногами захрустели осколки разбитой чашки.

— Как вы все меня раздражаете, — заявил Малкольм, тем не менее не прогоняя помощника. — Но больше всех бесит Джейми. Эта его предусмотрительность, прилипчивость и недопустимое запанибратство.

— Избавьтесь от него, — предложил Олли, не без внутренней дрожи запуская пальцы в волосы Малкольма и легонько массируя кожу. Такер не игнорировал факт, что о нем заботится бета, размышляя, почему Олли так поступает. Конечно же Малкольм мог заставить Ридера немедленно признаться в чем угодно, но это было скучно и не дало бы нужного эффекта.

— Мммм, спасибо, как хорошо. Я не могу его уволить, он великолепно справляется с работой, как бы я на него ни давил. И, к тому же, он мне нравится. — Такер откинулся на спинку кресла, облегченно вздыхая. — Эй! Не надо волосы выдергивать!

Пару минут было тихо, Олли получал удовольствие, прикасаясь к Малкольму. Он ощущал себя особенным — на его памяти Такер никогда никому не позволял такого близкого контакта. Часто Ридер думал, как Малкольм переживает течку, и от этих мыслей его вело, так же сильно, как от алкоголя. Рука Олли скользнула по виску Такера, погладила щеку, устремилась вниз, под воротник рубашки.

— Что за новости? — Малкольм повернулся и посмотрел на похолодевшего от страха Ридера снизу вверх. — Ты меня лапаешь? Офигел совсем?

— Я не... что? Никогда... — пролепетал Олли. Его мечты о доверительном отношении Такера разбились вдребезги. Глядя в злые глаза босса, он понял, что все это глупые фантазии беты, у которого нет ни единого шанса... Он сильно огорчился и не на шутку рассердился. Все, что он сказал в следующие несколько минут, повлекло за собой колоссальные последствия, которые бета не мог оценить. — Зачем вы так? Я к вам с самыми лучшими намерениями...

— Не нужны мне твои намерения, — незамедлительно отозвался Малкольм. — Мне вообще никто не нужен. Решил в душу ко мне пробраться? Зачем? Вверх по карьерной лестнице? Для этого надо обладать талантом, которого у тебя и не намечалось!

— Извините. — Трясущийся от ярости Ридер собрал бумажные обрывки, сложил их на поднос, затем взялся за осколки, собрав самые крупные. Краем глаза он заметил, что коробочка с сэндвичами была на столе, а не на полу. — Сейчас принесу метелку.

— Забудь. — Такер помахал рукой. — Вызови уборщика и, ради своего бога, свали отсюда! Меня уже тошнит от толпы!

— Джейми всех расспрашивает о вашей личной жизни, — скалясь, как ненормальный, сообщил Олли, сочиняя на ходу. — Говорит, что ваш скверный характер из-за вашего одиночества. Ну, вы в курсе, омеги тянутся к альфам и все такое. Что у омеги есть одно правильное место — в тени альфы.

Он был уверен, что Малкольм швырнет в него чем-нибудь, но помрачневший Такер отвернулся и бросил сэндвичи в мусорную корзину.

***

Не все в словах Ридера было ложью. Он всего лишь хотел сгустить краски, и у него это получилось.

Макдональд в самом деле выяснял подробности жизни Такера. Конечно же он ознакомился с его биографией, но к более расширенной информации у него не было доступа. Сухие сведения типа даты и места рождения, имен родителей и названия учебных заведений, ничего не давали в плане поиска подхода к Малкольму. Джейми очень хотел заполучить Такера, и его не отталкивала грубость и хамство омеги. Руководствуясь стандартными клише, он решил, что у Малкольма в прошлом была психологическая травма, нанесенная неправильным поведением альфы.

У Макдональда было предостаточно опыта обольщения омег, конечно же, Такер выбивался из общего ряда своих соплеменников, но все равно он был омегой. Поэтому Джейми пустил в ход свои обычные приемы приручения: мелкие услуги, угадывание желаний, мягкий голос. Это не работало, но он уговаривал себя, что надо потерпеть.

Возможно, мироздание сжалилось бы над ним, или Такер сдался бы по своей доброй воле, но тут совершенно некстати нарисовался Олли — бета, увлекшийся своим боссом, и изнывавший от стремления стать частью его жизни.

***

— Далеко собрался? — спросил Макдональд, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь и почти сталкиваясь с Малкольмом, одетым в пальто.

— Не твое гребаное дело, куда и зачем я собрался! — ответил Такер, грозно глядя на настырного подчиненного. — Слушай, мелкий пиздюк, ты осточертел, свали куда-нибудь сам, не провоцируй меня на действия.

— И что ты сделаешь? — тихо, но с вызовом поинтересовался Джейми, не отходя с его пути. — Уволишь? Ударишь? Я хотел спокойно поговорить с тобой, хоть ты и не считаешь меня за человека. Хотел, чтобы мы просто выпили чего-нибудь…

— Блядь, ты меня кадришь, как дешевую шлюху? — Такер так выпрямился, что Макдональд невольно подумал, а выдержит ли позвоночник Малкольма.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Джейми усиленно добавлял в свой взгляд доброту и нежность, а у Малкольма в голове крутились слова Ридера, вызывая желание как следует проучить наглого альфу. Быстро созревший план был довольно жестоким, Такер даже ощутил внутренний конфликт с своей совестью. То, что он задумал сделать с Макдональдом, могло навсегда отвратить от него альфу.

Такер не был до конца уверен, что ему хочется именно такого результата. С одной стороны он в самом страшном кошмаре не видел свою жизнь, связанную узами брака. С другой — физиология брала свое, и все чаще Малкольм во время течек нуждался в постоянном партнере. В этом была его неизбывная боль — в двойственности своих желаний.

Он ненавидел альф. Это прочно укоренилось в его душе после того, как первый и последний претендент на совместное проживание едва не убил его во время сцепки. Такер помнил все до мелочей и больше не собирался оказываться в подобном положении. Он ненавидел свою природу, из-за которой приходилось страдать.

Он не солгал Ридеру, сказав, что ему нравится Джейми. Это было истинной правдой, но все бы упростилось, будь Макдональд омегой или, на крайний случай, бетой. У Такера в мозгу образовалась прочная связь: альфа = насилие и унижение. Он ничего не предпринимал, чтобы убрать эту связь, хотя она ему мешала.

Всего за четыре минуты Малкольм просчитал все варианты развития сюжета и пришел к выводу, что даже если он провернет свой жестокий план, и Джейми продолжит свои заигрывания, то стоит его держать в поле зрения.

"Блядь, Малкольм, ты совсем рехнулся, — думал он, не сводя глаз с Макдональда. — Забыл, кто такие альфы? Тебе было мало одного раза? Оттолкни его в сторону и поезжай домой".

Вместо этого Малкольм сказал: "Счет делим пополам" и быстро прошел мимо обалдевшего Джейми.

Макдональд, стремясь произвести впечатление на омегу, повел его в один из самых дорогих ресторанов. Конечно же, такой вечер мог бы нанести серьезный урон кошельку альфы, но Такер неожиданно отказался выходить из машины.

— Ты, блин, вообще охренел? Там же цены охуенно невъебические! — высказавшись, он сложил руки на груди и отвернулся. Джейми занервничал, ожидая подсказки, когда до него дошло, что Малкольм пустил все на самотек. Не говоря ни слова, Макдональд отъехал от ресторана.

Управляя одной рукой, Джейми искал бары поинтереснее, яростно пролистывая страницы в айфоне. На риск попасть в аварию он решил забить. Сидя рядом с Малкольмом, улавливая его запах, который заглушался в офисе специальными средствами через систему вентиляции, Джейми начал терять самообладание. У него не было партнера с того момента, когда он замыслил завладеть Такером. Грубо выражаясь, у него яйца опухли от воздержания, а частый и вроде бы беспричинный стояк не давал нормально жить.

"Скрутить его прямо здесь, — Макдональд притормозил перед светофором. — Нет, сначала отъехать в переулок и скрутить". Он покосился на руки Малкольма, вертевшие Блэкберри. "Ну да, он мне голову оторвет или горло перегрызет". Меньше всего Такер был похож на сентиментального омегу, томного и слегка истеричного, который в свое время послужил Джейми стартовой площадкой. Макдональд скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, каким податливым был тот парень, как он трогательно сопротивлялся, а потом едва слышно всхлипывал, когда Джейми оставил его в покое.

Макдональд сосредоточился на просматривании рекламы и все-таки нашел нужную. Ни говоря ни слова, он свернул налево, потом направо и остановил машину перед одноэтажным строением.

— Блюз? — хмыкнул Такер, скептически глядя на многочисленные черно-белые афиши, наклеенные на стены паба. — Послушаем.

Он легко выскочил из машины, словно в последние несколько дней вел нормальный образ жизни: хороший сон, отличное питание и никакой нервотрепки. У Джейми возникло стойкое чувство надвигающейся катастрофы.

Клуб был заполнен посетителями, но Малкольм без затруднений нашел свободное место у барной стойки. Пока Макдональд осматривался, Такер получил заказанное пиво и сунул один из бокалов в руки Джейми.

— Ага, — сказал Макдональд, которому все больше казалось, что не он пригласил Такера на свидание, а наоборот. Ему стало не по себе, но отступать было бы глупо. Он начал торопливо пить, почти не чувствуя вкуса.

— Куда-то торопишься? — Малкольм по-прежнему пытливо смотрел на Джейми, будто они не выходили из его кабинета.

— Нет, не тороплюсь. — "Идиот! Встряхнись! — Макдональд мысленно дал себе затрещину. — Ты — альфа, он — омега. Все просто и понятно, не надо изобретать велосипед". Он взял еще одно пиво и, как бы невзначай, положил руку на ногу Такера. При этом его пробрала дрожь от страха, что Малкольм сейчас встанет и уйдет, а завтра устроит скандал.

Такер посмотрел на его руку, затем перевел взгляд на Джейми и промолчал. Это могло означать все, что угодно, но Макдональд вдруг осознал, что устал бояться. "Ну пошлет он меня, ну будет потом издеваться. Но на самом деле мы совершенно равны друг перед другом". Джейми немного сжал пальцы, ощутив, как напряглась нога Такера и сразу расслабилась. "Он нагнал на всех ужас, словно загипнотизировал. Что со мной, в самом деле? Против природы не пойдешь, омега всегда будет тянуться к альфе". Он не замечал, что неподвижно сидит, глядя в одну точку.

— Ты что, речь сочиняешь? — осведомился Такер, но уже без привычной злости. Он заметно успокоился и подвинул табурет ближе к Макдональду. Такую перемену в поведении Малкольма могло вызвать пиво, или еще что-то. Но вот что Джейми никак не мог сообразить, проскочила мысль, что Такер баловался запрещенными средствами. "Вдруг мне в пиво подсыпал?", — Макдональд поднял бокал и посмотрел на него, ища следы порошка или таблетки. Свет ламп прошел сквозь жидкость, никаких добавок не наблюдалось.

Вокруг них поднялся шум: на маленькую сцену вышли четверо музыкантов. Публика выкрикивала их имена, кто-то предлагал выпить.

— А я уж подумал, что блюз нам сегодня не светит. — Такеру пришлось повторить сказанное прямо Джейми в ухо: люди все больше и больше шумели, а потом внезапно умолкли.

Макдональд пил, не сводя глаз с Малкольма, который чудесным образом переменился. Он то и дело прикасался к Джейми, улыбался, говорил всякую чепуху, обнимая Макдональда за шею и прижимая его к себе. Джейми стало казаться, что это он — омега, а Такер — альфа. Его обольщали самым бессовестным образом, несмотря на то, что он сидел, как истукан, а Малкольм вился вокруг.

Джейми быстро опьянел, музыка проходила мимо его восприятия, в отличие от Малкольма, который притопывал в такт, хлопал вместе со всеми и, кажется, подпевал.

— Эй, да ты уже готов, — со смехом сказал Такер, подхватывая Макдональда под руку. — Давай-ка, я уложу тебя спать.

Джейми было все равно куда идти, главное, чтобы Малкольм его не бросил. Его неудержимо тянуло к земле, голова кружилась до тошноты. Он смеялся, как заведенный, с трудом переставляя ноги, висел на Такере, цепляясь за его руки и за пальто. Перед глазами все переворачивалось, он почти не запомнил, как выбрался из клуба.

В первый раз Джейми очнулся, стоя возле какого-то здания. Он замерз, его сотрясала мелкая внутренняя дрожь и по-прежнему тошнило. Такер ловил такси, размахивая шарфом, сложенным пополам.

Во второй раз Макдональд пришел в сознание, стоя в лифте. Запах омеги заполнил маленькую кабину, Джейми крепко держался за Малкольма, наслаждаясь его теплом.

Затем он снова открыл глаза и обнаружил, что стоит на коленях перед унитазом, а Малкольм заботливо его поддерживает.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Джейми, — какая мерзость.

Такер проворно его раздел и запихнул под душ, потом точно так же проворно вытер и отвел в спальню. Под струями прохладной воды Макдональд немного пришел в жалкое подобие нормы.

"Я в квартире Такера", — еще вчера он мечтал об этом, а сейчас ему стало не по себе. Получалась совсем неприглядная картина: он напился практически до потери сознания. Такер над ним сжалился и привел в свое жилище. Джейми попытался осмотреться, но перед глазами все вертелось, поэтому он снова положил голову на подушку, проваливаясь в сон.

Под утро его разбудил Малкольм, который удобно устроился между его ног. Он занимался тем, что выдавливал из тюбика смазку и размазывал ее по своему вставшему члену. Джейми мог все отлично рассмотреть в свете настольной лампы.

— Ты что делаешь? — прохрипел он, начиная выворачиваться из-под Такера. — Эй, что ты делаешь?

Малкольм хмыкнул, кладя ладони на внутренние стороны бедер Джейми.

— Будто ты не понимаешь, — отозвался он сквозь зубы. — Все будет замечательно, если не начнешь скакать.

— Да ты что? Ебанулся? — Джейми уперся руками в грудь неожиданного любовника. — Свали с меня, сука!

Малкольм продолжал его удерживать, и пальцы впились в кожу, заставив Макдональда вскрикнуть от боли. Такер удвоил усилия, чтобы столкнуть Малкольма, извивался всем телом, но все его старания были безуспешными. Такер оказался неожиданно сильным, тогда Джейми схватил его за горло и сдавил. Малкольм молча ударил его, попав кулаком в левый висок. Сейчас он выглядел съехавшим с катушек, агрессивным и опасным

Теперь Макдональд понял, что в офисе не зря боялись Малкольма. Он покорно перенес проникновение, уповая на то, что оргазм все равно когда-нибудь да наступит. Такер не пожалел смазки для Макдональда, но все равно было жутко больно. Джейми дергался, стараясь увильнуть от секса, довольно быстро осознав, что ничего не получится. Хватка Малкольма была до оторопи крепкой, и он оставил множество синяков по всему телу Джейми.

— Я использовал презерватив. — Малкольм милостиво похлопал Макдональда по животу и вышел из комнаты. Джейми некоторое время неподвижно лежал, прислушиваясь к своему растерзанному телу. Ему казалось, что у него все разорвано, что кровь льется рекой, но ее было очень мало.

— Помочь? — Вернувшийся Малкольм сел на край постели. — Наверно, мне стоит перед тобой извиниться. Не смотри на меня таким бешеным взглядом.

— Я хотел пригласить тебя на обычное свидание, — мрачно ответил Джейми, натягивая на себя одеяло.

— Да, я понимаю. Но обычное свидание подразумевало секс. — Малкольм взял сигарету из портсигара, лежащего в ящике тумбочки, и закурил. — Отныне я могу не считать тебя чужим человеком, поэтому поделюсь маленьким эпизодом своей жизни. Ты ведь хотел знать о моем прошлом, не так ли? Расспрашивал коллег в офисе.

— Да, но это было для того, чтобы я мог найти к тебе подход, извини за пошлость.

— Не сердись. — Такер глубоко затянулся. — Мне было двадцать два, когда случилась большая и красивая любовь. Ну, ты в курсе, встречи при лунном свете, обнимашки, поцелуйчики. Я до него верил в большую и красивую любовь, потому не спешил увлекаться первым встречным. Представляешь, берег себя для единственного и неповторимого. Он ждал от меня такого шаблонного поведения, и он его получил. Он хотел секса, и он его получил. А когда его пальцы обхватили мою шею, я не был в состоянии дать полноценный отпор, все случилось во время сцепки. Я задыхался и дергался, совсем как ты недавно.

— Бьешь ты сильно. — Джейми дотронулся к виску и поморщился. — Почему ты его не ударил?

— Каким-то образом он уговорил меня связать руки. Сначала такая игра нравилась, пока в легких не закончился воздух.

Макдональд со стыдом подумал, что ранее пытался придушить Такера. И тут все встало на свои места, значит, его предположение, что у Малкольма был неудачный опыт, оказалось верным. "Все казалось таким сложным, а получилось очень простым".

— Поэтому ты живешь один, и у тебя такой характер, — он константировал факт, медленно поднимаясь с кровати. Малкольм не стал его удерживать, предложив свою помощь в одевании. Джейми отказался, кое-как оделся и попросил вызвать такси.

Закрывая за ним дверь, Такер произнес на прощание:

— Отлежись как следует. Даю тебе два дня на понимание, что ничего экстраординарного не произошло. И, чтобы ты знал, у меня всегда был такой хреновый характер.

***

Макдональд проспал почти целые сутки. Проснувшись, он долго сидел перед телевизором, потягивая безвкусный чай и чувствуя себя отвратительно. Он представил, как встретится с Такером, как будет слышать его голос. Как его будет мутить от Малкольма, как ему придется изображать прежнего жизнерадостного Джейми. Делать вид, что все идет своим чередом.

Когда омега насилует альфу, это прежде всего позор для альфы. Наплевать, почему это случилось.

Левый висок потемнел, и было понятно, что кровоподтек на пару недель обеспечен.

Ближе к вечеру поруганные чувства Макдональда претерпели эволюцию. Ему не было с кем поделиться переживаниями, Джейми был готов умереть, но не выдать свой позор. "Итак, Малкольм меня изнасиловал. Слово ужасное, но будем откровенными. — Макдональд нашел спортивную передачу с веселым ведущим и убрал звук, чтобы на экране суетились немые фигурки. — А с кем еще он такое провернул? Ридер? Вряд ли. Хотя эта овечка постоянно норовит влезть в близкий круг Такера. Ой, да ладно! Какой у Такера близкий круг? Родители остались в Шотландии, друзей у него нет".

Он запнулся, сообразив, что у него та же ситуация. Родители и остальные родственники далеко. Знакомых было много, а вот друзей не наблюдалось.

Джейми поерзал на месте, боль почти пропала, но все еще ощущался дискомфорт.

"Убил бы того урода, испортившего Малкольма, — мысли повернули в другое русло. — Если бы не он... сейчас бы я не мучился. И никто бы не мучился". Несмотря на перенесенное изнасилование, Джейми вдруг немного пожалел Такера из прошлого, и это его удивило.

"Скоро я начну оправдывать Малкольма". Джейми пошел в кухню и принес красное вино, подаренное кем-то из офиса. Он бы с большим удовольствием выпил пива, но из спиртного было только две бутылки вина.

Одолев половину бутылки, Макдональд принялся размышлять, что на его месте мог оказаться любой другой альфа. Просто ему не повезло.

Закончив бутылку, Джейми расчувствовался и пришел к выводу, что он и Такер — одинокие несчастные люди.

В дверь постучали. Макдональд не сразу отреагировал: сначала выключил телевизор, потом с трудом встал. Он не стал ломать голову, кто это приперся в одиннадцать часов вечера. И пока он шел к двери, в нем опять проснулась злость.

На пороге стоял Малкольм Такер с большим бумажным пакетом в руках. Он вручил пакет Джейми, а сам по-хозяйски вошел в квартиру. Макдональд ногой захлопнул дверь, поставил груз на пол.

Догнать и повалить Малкольма на пол было нехитрым делом: Такер не сопротивлялся.

— Ты забавная тварь, — сообщил он Макдональду. — Ну вот, ты меня уронил, и что дальше? Выебешь? Не получится. Предлагаю вкусно поесть и, что ты там смотрел? Очередной матч? Передачу о животных? У меня спина болит, встань, иначе укушу за ногу.

Джейми молча поднялся и отнес пакет в кухню.

— Хотя, знаешь что? — Такер бесшумно возник за спиной Макдональда. — Я тут подумал… наверное, ты слишком потрясен случившимся. Конечно, ты ведь альфа.

— Только не надо мне задвигать речь о бедных омегах, которых ежемесячно насилуют брутальные альфы, — резко ответил Джейми, вытаскивая из пакета коробки с китайской едой. — Меня это как-то не волнует.

— Хорошо ответил, — одобрительно кивнул Такер. — Другого я и не ожидал. Не забудь пиво принести. Или у тебя нет пива?

— Есть красное вино, — буркнул Макдональд. — И не клади ноги на журнальный столик.

— Отъебись, — немедленно заявил Малкольм.

Когда Джейми с подносом вошел в гостиную, Такер сидел на диване, увлеченно переключая каналы. Ноги на столик он не положил, зато собрал в кучу диванные подушки и устроился на них. Выглядело это весьма нелепо, и Макдональд не удержался от смеха.

— Придурок. — Такер похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

— Вообще-то, это моя квартира, — заметил Джейми, ставя поднос на стол. — И не сиди на подушках. И не смотри на меня так. И больше ты меня не трахнешь.

Такер просвистел начало «I Put A Spell On You».

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. возраст главных героев не соответствует сериалу; 2. написано для команды WTF Capaldi 2015. Точнее говоря, то, что лежит в выкладке было справедливо раскритиковано kolfin. Потому фик переписан.


End file.
